


Avengers As Vines???

by Sydney_Fleet



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone knows Peter is Spider-Man, F/M, Irondad, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Fleet/pseuds/Sydney_Fleet
Summary: The avengers recreate some ionic vines after persistence from Peter and Shuri. What will they do?(Yes I suck at summaries)





	1. Too Many Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I started a new fanfic! 
> 
> Hello to everyone new I’m Sydney, if you read my stuff before then welcome back. 
> 
> For anyone wondering about my two other stories well.... this last week has been hard with the news with Spider-Man so I decided to do something that could cheer me up. Don’t worry I will get to my other stories soon.... eventually....
> 
> Anyways, not sure how I’m gonna do this I’m posting five chapters today as that’s what I have planned right now.
> 
> Alright enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Peter confusing the avengers

A film by Peter Parker

and Shuri!

* * *

Tony and Peter are in the lab Peter begins recording

Tony: Peter can you read me that list again?

Peter: No I can not. *Peter puts on sunglasses.* What up? I’m Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learned how to read.

He flips the camera back on to Tony who stares at him in confusion

* * *

Shuri is filming as she walks into the common area where around one is.

Shuri: How did you take down Captain America?

*Peter stands up and does his best German accent.*

Peter: I shot him in the legs, because his shield is the size of a dinner plate. And he’s an idiot.

Tony laughs so hard he falls on the floor everyone else looks around confused (except Bucky with a a smile on his face) and T’Challa has a face that shows he is so done with this.

Steve has his hand on his face and sighs.

Steve: He did. He did do that.

Everyone: WHAT?

* * *

Peter is in his Spider-Man suit is in front of a mirror in the bathroom with his phone.

Peter: It is Wednesday my dudes. *He throws off his mask as he shakes his phone.* aaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Shuri is fliming in her lab she is with T’Challa.

T’Challa: Pass me my keys

*Somehow, Shuri has a tree in her lab and she throws it at T’Challa*

T’Challa: I said my keys.

Shuri laughs.

Shuri: I thought you said Christmas Tree.

T’Challa: Why would I say-“

T’Challa then realizes what this is about and looks at her and looks so done.

* * *

Peter is filming, Tony and Peter are in the lab.

*Tony gets up.*

Tony: Can you pass me my keys.

*Peter throws a copying machine.*

Tony: I SAID MY KEYS PETER!

Peter: I thought you said printer.

Tony: Why the FUCK would I say printer kid?

* * *

All the avengers are in a meeting and Peter begins to talk.

Peter: So, uh, basically what I was thinking was—

[Shuri slaps him in the face]

Peter: AH FUCK I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS”

Everyone:

Tony: So are we just ignoring the fact he turned British or—

* * *

Peter walks into the common room and yells,

Peter: THE FLOOR IS LAVA! If your on the floor you die.

*Everyone scrambles to get on to something. Clint scarifies Nat and he pushes her off the couch, Bucky is meanwhile just laying on the floor.*

Bucky: TAKE ME!

Steve: Bucky no—

* * *

Bucky: Hey do you think you could push the elevator button for me.

Sam: No Bucky, fuckin werido.

*Sam throws a plastic water bottle at Bucky who is missing his arms.*

* * *

Steve is on the couch looking at a bowl of nuts.

Steve: I am nuts about these nuts. But I’m also nuts about my close good friends.

*Camera pans out to show the whole couch. Bucky is on his right side of the couch and Scott is on the floor smiling. Clint is on the other side of the couch with Wanda on the ground cuddled up on his leg. Meanwhile, Sam is on Steve’s left behind the couch. Text appears on the screen.*

Steve: My close good friends.

* * *

Sam: Hey loser, say kid backwards.

Bucky: Dick?

Sam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA— That’s gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can help me think of a better title for this chapter please let me know.


	2. Even More Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what I’m doing.

A film by Peter Parker

and Shuri!

* * *

Scott has a taco and looks very happy.

Peter: Hey how much you pay for that taco?

*Scott dances around with his taco.* 

Scott:?Ah you know that’s boy got his free taco.

Scott then falls down and his taco smashes to the ground as Peter laughs.

* * *

Tony is pouring cereal for himself.

Pepper: Do you know what’s in those? If you eat enough of those it’ll probably kill you.

*Tony stops pouring his cereal.*

Tony: Really?

Pepper: Yeah—

*Tony pours even more cereal shaking the box.*

* * *

Nebula is riding a roller coaster and it is going up she has no emotions on her face.

As it goes down you hear everyone screaming while Nebula has no reaction to it at all whatsoever.

* * *

Peter Quill is holding a bouquet of flowers.

Peter: Hey baby, I got some flowers for you.

Gamora grabs them from him and rolls her eyes. Peter goes to kiss Gamora but she walks away on him and then throws the flowers in the trash.

* * *

Valkyrie is drinking from a glass of red wine walking around on the sidewalk.

Valkyrie: Very beautiful. *She raises the glass and SMASHES it.* But stop whining about it.

* * *

Scott: This is bullshit.

Steve is shocked.

Steve: Did you justcurse? Cause we don’t talk like that in this god damn motherfucking house. Shit.

Tony is shown cackling.

* * *

Peter is in the lab with Tony

Peter: You are my dad. Your my dad! Wookie wookie!!

*Tony begins to laugh and he starts to cry.*

Peter: Kid, come here.

The phone turns off.

* * *

Bucky is lying in a hospital bed while Sam is recording. Sam goes to the outlet and unplugs one of the plugs and puts his charger in instead.

* * *

Clint takes off his bag and jumps into a can and it zooms away. ‘Fuck this shit I’m out’

Everyone proceeds to laugh.

* * *

Shuri sets off one of her repulsors infront of T’Challa that makes him fall off the couch.

T’Challa: This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you!

Shuri tries to hold in her laughter but laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure you leave your suggestions and even names for these chapters.


	3. Who Is Vine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of them just messing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need better names for these damm chapter chapters

A film by Peter 

and Shuri!

* * *

Loki: This is how I enter my house. *Loki opens the door* What’s up fuckers?

Thor: Why are you on my phone?

Loki: Fuck you thats why!

* * *

T’Challa walks into the room that Bucky is sleeping in.

T’Challa: Wake up sleepy head!

Bucky wakes up startled.

*Steve gets up*

Steve: What the fuck man?

T’Challa: Oooooh!!!

T’Challa has a hand on his face and looks in shock as he walks away.

* * *

Steve: Bro I had a dream we fucked.

Bucky: Bro it’s just a dream.

Steve: Hah gay, I wouldn’t fuck you.

*Bucky looks in disappointment.*

Bucky: You wouldn’t?

Stsve: I mean unless you want—

* * *

Peter is filming as Loki is looking at things on the shelf at Target. Peter goes into the next aisle and Loki is now there. *X-Files music plays*

* * *

Peter runs up to Tony with a smile on his face.

Peter: Daddy?

Tony: Do I look like—

* * *

Bucky looks in shock at what he’s seeing.

Tony and Steve are fighting each other.

Bucky: Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

They ignore him and keep fighting.

* * *

Steve is on the guitar shirtless and points at Bucky

Steve: I love you, bitch.

Bucky is standing there in shock laughing along with Sam.

Sam: Oh my god.

Steve: I ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch.

* * *

Tony: Hey, how’s y’all—

*Bucky growl at him.*

Tony: AHHHHHH!!! Get your fuckin boyfriend Steve!

*Steve walks in.*

Steve: He don’t bite.

Bucky glares and growls.

Tony: YES IT DO!

* * *

Sam: Saw you hanging out with Steve yesterday.

Bucky: Sam it’s not what you think.

Sam: I won’t hesitate, bitch.

*Sam pulls out a gun and pretends to shoot.*

* * *

Tony walks in to Bucky’s room.

Tony: What up boi?Were you a serial killer? Because I’m pretty sure you murdered my parents and IM HERE FOR REVENGE—. As Tony pulls out a knife.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest vines with characters especially characters who I haven’t put in yet


	4. Where Is Vine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of Sam and Bucky in this cause there the most fun tbh.

A film by Peter

and Shuri

* * *

Bucky and Sam are in the bathroom stalls.

Bucky; Yo man, you wanna see a picture of my cock?

Sam: Hell no.

*Bucky slides underneath the stall a picture of a chicken.*

Bucky: Picture of my cock.

Sam: That’s a chicken, motherfucker.

* * *

Sam is placing a type of oil on the floor.

Sam: Bucky come and get your juice.

Bucky runs in and slides and his feet bump into the stove making it break.

Sam: Shit.

* * *

Steve is talking to Tony. There’s a weird but funny filter on his face.

Steve: How do you know what’s good for me?

Tony: That’s my OPINION!

Steve looks in silence as Bucky looks in interest.

* * *

Shuri: There’s blood on your pants.

*Natasha sighs.*

Natasha: Don’t call the cops alright?

*Shuri grabs a tampon.*

Shuri: Here’s a tampon— Wait, what?

Natasha: Right! My period. I didn’t kill anyone.

* * *

Clint is yawning as he shoots an arrow. It hits the target.

Clint is on the floor as he shoots his arrow. It hits the target.

Clint is drinking a drink and throws the arrow backwards as he does. It hits the target.

* * *

Bucky and Sam are outside.

Bucky: Wows it’s pretty windy.

Sam: Pretty windy. *He sticks out his tongue.*

They are now in front of a wall.

Bucky: This is a real banksy.

Sam: This is a real banksy, shut up. *He walks away*

There now in a bar.

Bucky: Yeah Sam fucking sucks.

Sam: Sam fucking sucks. Wait what?

* * *

Peter is looking at Bucky’s arm in awe when Shuri walks in.

Shuri: This bitch empty.

Peter: —YEET!! *Peter throws the arm.*

Bucky looks in absolute shock.

* * *

Steve and Bucky are in the hot tub.

Peter: Two Bros chilling in the hot tub, five feet apart cause there not gay.

Steve blushes crazily while Bucky smiles and puts a middle finger up at Peter.

Shuri, meanwhile is cackling in the other room.

* * *

Tony is driving with Peter and Shuri when a sign appears that Shuri sees.

Shuri: Road work ahead?

Peter: Uh, yeah I sure hope it does!

Tony looks completely done as he keeps driving but a little tiny smile can be seen and the two begin to giggle.

* * *

Thor: Let me see what you have.

*Loki pulls a knife out.*

Loki: A knife!

He throws at Thor and stabs him. Thor looks in horror.

Thor: NO!

*Loki runs away.*

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave any suggestions for Vines with characters as well. This is my second last chapter I have actually completed I only have one more to post so I’m gonna need more ideas soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Yeah I don’t know either okay? This may be the first chapter and I have more but please leave some good suggestions of vines with characters to use. Also I would to add more characters I feel like I’m missing so many so let me know if you can think of any. 
> 
> Credit to the many vine compilations I watched for the ideas, especially the marvel ones. Also to tumblr and Pinterest they have some pretty funny ones on their which I used for inspiration as well as inspiration from fics on here. Anyways on to the next chapter enjoy!


End file.
